Was das Rad sagt... (Kapitel)
"Was das Rad sagt..." ist das neunte Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das neunte Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand hat Alpträume. Als er erwacht ist, berichtet er seinem Vater von allem, der ihm das Reiherschwert überlässt. Als sie verschwinden wollen, werden sie von den Dorfbewohnern aufgehalten, und Moiraine beruhigt sie mit der Geschichte von Manetheren. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Traum Gehetzt rennt Rand durch eine hügelige, öde Gegend, in der es niemals Frühling zu werden scheint. Nichts wächst oder lebt und die Sonne glüht wie ein kränklicher Feuerball am Himmel, trotzdem ist es eiskalt. Er sieht sich immer wieder um, kann jedoch seine Verfolger nicht entdecken, aber er hört sie und sie kommen näher. Auf der Spitze einer Klippe geht er zu Boden und starrt in den dicken, wie Wellen brandenden Nebel hinunter, durch den immer wieder flammende Blitze zucken. Tal von Thakan'dar In der Ferne steht ein hoher, schwarzer, von aller Hoffnung verlassener Berg. Shayol Ghul Er spürt die Erinnerung daran tief in sich, kann sie aber nicht greifen. Etwas will ihn dort hinziehen, doch er wehrt sich unter Tränen. Sein Wille schwindet immer mehr und er weiß, dass er sich ergeben wird, wenn das Ziehen noch länger dauert. Dann steigt Zorn in ihm auf, der ihm Kraft gibt. Eine Stimme flüstert in seinem Kopf und fordert ihn auf, ihr zu dienen. Die Faust schwingend brüllt er gegen den Berg, dass das Licht Shai'tan verschlingen soll. Todesgeruch liegt plötzlich in der Luft und er sieht einen Mann über sich stehen, in einen blutroten Mantel gekleidet, der die Hand nach ihm ausstreckt. Rand fürchtet sich, der Gedanke an den Mann schmerzt und er will fort, schlägt um sich, versucht zu schreien. Und dann ist er an einem anderen Ort. Unter seinen Füßen ist das Gras winterbraun und ein weiterer Berg erhebt sich in der Ferne. Drachenberg Ein einfacher Berg, allerdings fehl am Platz, da er auf einer Ebene steht. Er wirkt nicht bedrohlich. Inmitten der Arme eines Flusses befindet sich eine Insel mit einer schimmernden Stadt darauf. Tar Valon Er hat das intensive Gefühl, dort Frieden und Geborgenheit zu finden. Doch dann taucht wieder das eisige, finstere Gefühl auf, das ihn an dem ersten Ort ergriffen hat, und er beginnt zu rennen. Flieht vor der Gestalt, an deren Gesicht er sich nicht erinnern kann und will. Er rennt schneller, doch je mehr er sich anstrengt, desto weiter entfernt sich die Stadt. Er kann die Finger des Verfolgers beinahe schon auf sich spüren und weiß, dass er fort muss, weil er sonst wahnsinnig wird. Schreiend weigert er sich, und befindet sich plötzlich innerhalb der Stadt. Die Menschen, die ihn dort umgeben, lächeln ihn freundlich an und sprechen mit ihm, doch er kann ihre Worte nicht verstehen. Sie winken ihm, ihnen zu folgen. Alles ist friedlich und heiter und in der Ferne der langen, geraden Straße sieht er einen hohen, weißen Turm stehen, der sich mitten in der Stadt befindet. Weiße Burg Er weiß, dass er dort alles finden wird, was er sucht, doch er zögert noch und will sich erst weiter die Stadt ansehen. Aber als er sich umdreht, sieht er erneut den weißen Turm vor sich. Erneut sagt er sich, er würde später dort hin gehen. Doch egal wohin er sich dreht, der Turm steht vor ihm, sturer und sturer wendet er sich von ihm ab, und fürchtet sich schließlich. Er will wegrennen, doch immer noch steht vor ihm der Weiße Turm. Die Menschen um ihn sehen immer noch freundlich aus, doch mit jeder seiner Weigerungen schwindet die Hoffnung aus ihren Gesichtern, und sie beginnen, bittend und bettelnd zu dem Turm zu deuten. Die Not in ihren Augen zeigt ihm, dass nur er sie retten kann. Also gibt er nach und die Enttäuschung der Menschen schwindet. Sie beginnen zu singen und geleiten ihn zu dem schneeweißen Gebäude. Je weiter er kommt, desto mehr freuen sie sich und die Musik bringt ihn dazu, tanzen zu wollen, was er schließlich auch tut. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf flüstert, dass das sein Schicksal ist. Er nähert sich dem Turm, und erkennt, dass er sich aus einem kunstvoll gefertigten, wie gewachsenen Palast erhebt. Die Türen öffnen sich für ihn und er tritt ein. Doch als die Türflügel sich hinter ihm schließen sieht er einen Myrddraal, der ihm zuzischt, er hätte ihn schon erwartet. Ort: Weinquellen-Schenke, Emondsfeld, Zwei Flüsse, Andor Nach Luft schnappend erwacht Rand. Tam schläft immer noch und im Kamin glüht das Feuer. Jemand hat das Zimmer aufgeräumt und ihm eine Decke umgelegt, draußen dämmert es bereits und ihm ist klar, dass er den Tag verschlafen hat. Der Schwertgriff, der ihm in die Seite gedrückt hat, hat einen schmerzenden Fleck hinterlassen und Rand sagt sich, dass er auch deshalb die Alpträume hatte. Mit knurrendem Magen geht er zum Tisch, das Essen auf dem Tablett ist noch warm und ihm wird klar, dass Frau al'Vere es ausgetauscht hat, damit er etwas Warmes zu essen bekommt. Während er isst, prüft er Tams Temperatur und dieser spricht ihn an, da er inzwischen aufgewacht ist. Sein Vater freut sich, ihn zu sehen. Er ist zu schwach, um sich aufzusetzen und konnte deshalb nicht einmal nach Rand sehen. Seine Stimme klingt schwach, doch Rand kann erkennen, dass Moiraine recht damit hatte, dass er sich erholen wird. Tam fragt, wie es ihm geht und was mit dem Hof ist. Rand berichtet ihm von den toten Schafen und erzählt schließlich auch, was im Dorf passiert ist. Tam hat viele Fragen, weshalb er mehr erzählen muss, als er will, doch es gelingt ihm auch, vieles auszulassen, besonders Tams Fiebergestammel, mit dem er sich noch nicht auseinandersetzen will. Moiraines Gründe dafür, dass er, Mat und Perrin die Zwei Flüsse verlassen müssen, Eine sichere Zuflucht (Kapitel) gesteht er Tam trotz des Verbots. Als er fertig ist, fragt Tam, was die Trollocs wohl von ihm und den anderen beiden wollen. Rand fragt zurück, ob Tam glaubt, dass Moiraine lügt. Tam denkt kurz nach, dann fordert er Rand auf, die genauen Worte der Aes Sedai zu wiederholen. Diesem gelingt das nach einigem intensiven Grübeln. Als er fertig ist, warnt ihn Tam, dass die Worte einer Aes Sedai zwar immer die Wahrheit sind, aber nicht unbedingt die Wahrheit, die man zu hören glaubt. Rand protestiert, dass er kein Kind mehr sei, und Tam stimmt ihm seufzend zu. Er weiß, dass es außerhalb der Zwei Flüsse gefährlich ist und würde Rand gern begleiten. Es wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit, seinen Vater zu fragen, ob er tatsächlich schon außerhalb war, und ihn auch auf die Worte im Fieberwahn anzusprechen, doch Rand tut es nicht. Statt dessen fragt er, warum Tam ihn einfach so gehen lässt, denn er hatte erwartet - und insgeheim gehofft - dass sein Vater es ihm verbieten würde. Doch Tam erklärt, es würde keine Rolle spielen, wie er Rands Abreise findet, denn die Bedrohung durch die Trollocs ist wichtiger. Er rät ihm erneut, Moiraine gegenüber misstrauisch zu bleiben. Rand sagt, Thom hätte ihm das ebenfalls geraten. Tam fährt fort, dass Rand wegen allem außerhalb der Zwei Flüsse vorsichtig und misstrauisch bleiben soll. Er warnt ihn auch vor Lan, der alles, was er erfährt, als ihr Behüter auch Moiraine weitergeben würde. Rand verspricht erneut, aufzupassen und fragt wieder, warum gerade er, Mat und Perrin betroffen sind. Doch Tam weiß darauf keine Antwort. Er fragt, wann sie abreisen wollen, da er glaubt, in ein paar Tagen wieder stark genug zu sein. Rand sagt, er würde eher noch wochenlang ruhen müssen, und Tam erkennt, dass sein Sohn sich um eine Antwort herumdrückt. Auf seine Nachfrage gesteht Rand, dass sie schon in dieser Nacht fort wollen. Tam behauptet, ihnen in ein paar Tagen zu folgen, doch Rand merkt, dass er nur so tut. Dann klopft Lan an der Tür und sagt, Rand müsse sich beeilen, da es Schwierigkeiten gibt. Schnell nimmt er seine Sachen und will Tam das Schwert zurückgeben, doch dieser sagt, er solle es behalten. Rand nimmt seinen Vater fest in die Arme und verabschiedet sich. Er verspricht, wiederzukommen. Draußen wartet Mat mit seinen Sachen und Lan raunzt Rand an, dass sie schneller sein müssen. Rand fragt, um welche Schwierigkeiten es geht, doch er erhält keine Antwort. Eilig stürmen sie die Treppe hinunter in den leeren Schankraum. Mat späht durch die Tür und Lan warnt Rand, vorsichtig zu sein. Draußen vor der Schenke stehen drei Dutzend Dörfler mit Fackeln, und ihnen gegenüber Moiraine. Hari Coplin droht Moiraine und schreit sie an, dass sie das Dorf verlassen sollen. Zögernde Stimmen mischen sich ein, doch alle haben sichtlich Angst vor der Aes Sedai. Sie werfen ihr vor, das Unglück zu ihnen gebracht zu haben. Als Darl Coplin mit Gewalt droht, um sie zu vertreiben, werden die Menschen unentschlossener, denn eigentlich ist das nicht ihre Art. Die Unterstützung für die Congars und Coplins lässt nach. Dann treten Bran und Haral zu Moiraine. Der Wirt fragt sanft, ob jemand seine Schenke anzünden will. Drohend hat er einen schweren Holzhammer bei sich. Die Congars und Coplins weichen ein Stück zurück und nehmen es zurück. Bran fragt, ob sie etwa seine Gäste bedrohen und Hari sagt, Moiraine wäre eine Aes Sedai, als ob das als Grund ausreicht. Er verstummt, als Haral sich zu strecken beginnt, und als der Schmied fertig ist, fordert er Hari höflich auf, fortzufahren. Der jedoch scheint lieber verschwinden zu wollen. Ärgerlich wirft Bran den Menschen vor, dass sie bereits vergessen haben, wie Moiraine sie verteidigt und geheilt hat, so wie auch ihre Kinder. Besonders wegen Cenn Buie ist er wütend, der schließlich zum Gemeinderat gehört. Cenn sagt, sie hätten die Hilfe nicht vergessen und würden sie auch nicht verleugnen, doch niemand weiß, warum die Trollocs gekommen sind, wenn nicht wegen der Aes Sedai. Einige Männer in der Menge rufen zustimmend. Bran wird noch wütender, doch Moiraine schwingt plötzlich ihren Stock, wirbelt ihn über ihrem Kopf und weiße Flammen beginnen aus den Enden zu zischen. Ihre Stimme tönt laut, als sie zu sprechen beginnt, obwohl sie nicht schreit. Sie fragt, ob Aemons Blut in ihnen so dünn geworden ist und sie vergessen haben, wer sie waren. Bran fragt, was sie meint, da sie immer ehrliche Leute der Zwei Flüsse waren. Moiraine spricht von dem Fluss im Süden, den die Menschen den Weißen Fluss nennen, der aber weiter im Osten, außerhalb der Zwei Flüsse, immer noch Manetherendrelle genannt wird. Dann erzählt sie ihnen die Geschichte von Manetheren und seinem Untergang, der Nation, die einst das Land der Zwei Flüsse beherrschte, und in den Trolloc-Kriegen, von seinen Verbündeten verraten, unterging. Gebannt lauschen die Menschen ihren Worten. Schließlich endet sie und die Menschen schweigen. Schließlich tritt Paet al'Caar vor und sagt, er wüsste nichts von Manetheren und dem Kampf seiner schon lange vergessenen Urahnen. Doch er dankt ihr dafür, dass sie seinen Sohn geheilt hat, entschuldigt sich und sagt, sie könnte so lange im Dorf bleiben, wie sie will. Dann geht er und andere schließen sich ihm mit ähnlichen Worten an. Nur die Congars und Coplins gehen wortlos. Als die Menschen verschwunden sind, zieht Lan die Jungen schnell mit sich. Rand zögert, denn er merkt, dass dies der alles entscheidende Moment ist, an dem ihr Abschied beginnt. Er fürchtet sich, doch Lans auffordernde Worte reißen ihn aus seiner Starre. Wheel of Time Comic Was das Rad sagt 2.jpg Was das Rad sagt 3.jpg Was das Rad sagt 5.jpg Was das Rad sagt 6.jpg Was das Rad sagt 7.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Ishamael - als Mann im blutroten Mantel und als Ba'alzamon * Tam al'Thor * Lan Mandragoran * Mat Cauthon * Moiraine Damodred * Hari Coplin * Darl Coplin * Bili Congar * Cenn Buie * Bran al'Vere * Haral Luhhan * Paet al'Caar * Eward Candwin Erwähnt * Marin al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Abell Cauthon * Thom Merrilin - als der Gaukler * Wil al'Caar - als Paets Junge und Wil * Aemon al Caar al Thorin * Eldrene ay Ellan ay Carlan * Dunkler König - auch als Vater der Lügen Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Behüter Erwähnt * Trollocs * Myrddraal * Seherin * Ogier * Schattenlords * Schattenfreunde Berufe * Wirt * Schmied * Dachdecker Orte * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld *** Weinquellen-Schenke Im Traum * Shayol Ghul ** Thakan'dar * Drachenberg * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg Erwähnt * Verschleierte Berge * Manetherendrelle * Feld von Bekkar * Tarendrelle * Wald der Schatten * Manetheren Gegenstände * Reiherschwert * Moiraines Stab Erwähnt * Banner des Roten Adlers Ereignisse * Bel Tine Erwähnt * Trolloc-Kriege * Untergang von Manetheren * Schlacht am Fluss Tarendrelle Sonstige * Wahre Quelle ** Eine Macht *** Binden Alte Sprache * Manetherendrelle - die Wasser der Bergheimat * Manetheren - Bergheimat * Ba'alzamon - Herz der Dunkelheit Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Emondsfeld Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Träume Kategorie:Weinquellenschenke